<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В исключительно научных целях by k33m3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399661">В исключительно научных целях</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k33m3r/pseuds/k33m3r'>k33m3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Caring, Gen, Scientist Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k33m3r/pseuds/k33m3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На пути в порт команда по спасению мира останавливается на ночь в доме. Хандзи Зоэ впервые удается поговорить с титаном-женщиной о том, что ей интересно больше всего.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger &amp; Hange Zoë</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В исключительно научных целях</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Какая удача!<br/>
Четырнадцатая главнокомандующая разведкорпуса Хандзи Зоэ нервно и быстро поднималась по лестнице. В ее руке горел факел, который отпускал длинные тени. Винтовая лестница, грубые, плотно сбитые каменные ступеньки, грязь, каменная крошка, пыль и паутина. Пламя то и дело выхватывало какие-то детали заброшенного дома. Хандзи не обращала на них внимание.<br/>
Лестница вела к небольшой деревянной двери. Перед тем, как постучать, Хандзи подождала несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями. Сквозь доски сочился слабый свет.<br/>
Хандзи тронула дверную ручку. Та только неприятно лязгнула. Какая-то защелка не позволяла двери открыться.<br/>
Хандзи подумала, что стоит что-то сказать.<br/>
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство в поздний час! Хандзи Зоэ. Откройте.<br/>
Хандзи уловила мягкое движение по ту сторону двери. Что-то тихо промелькнуло, едва ощутимо. Ручка дрогнула, дверь приоткрылась лишь на пару сантиметров. Хандзи сглотнула: “Сколько всего пережила, а волнуюсь, как первогодка!”, — и  вошла.<br/>
Помещение тускло освещалось масляной лампой. В середине комнаты сидела Пик Фингер. Волосы Пик были собраны в хвост, розовая юбка прикрывала босые бледные ноги. Девушка сидела на стуле с ногами, обхватив колени. За ее спиной на столе лежал пистолет и нож.<br/>
— Что вам нужно?<br/>
Голос Пик звучал тихо и четко.<br/>
Хандзи осмотрела комнату, которая досталась Пик. Видно, что кровати давно не касались и она была несколько пыльной. Пик застелила ее плащом. Что же, все лучше, чем спать посреди леса. На столе стояла кружка с чаем — его всем разливали за ужином, чуть подальше лежала горбушка хлеба. Окно прикрыто такой же пыльной занавеской.<br/>
Несколько погодя, Хандзи улыбнулась. Несмотря на тяжелый день, она совершенно не выглядела уставшей. Исследователь не может спать, когда рядом дело всей его жизни.<br/>
Тем не менее, в Хандзи читалось смущение. “Впервые я настолько близко и могу поговорить с титаном-женщиной спокойно!”.<br/>
— Я хотела бы поговорить о вашем титане. Могу пройти?<br/>
Хандзи казалось, что ее улыбка безупречна и расположит к себе собеседницу, но Пик насчет командира нисколько не заблуждалась — она была достаточно знакома с ученой, и перспектива оказаться предметом ее исследования на несколько часов ее нисколько не привлекала. Более того, Пик безумно хотелось спать. “В человеческом теле я устаю намного быстрее…”.<br/>
“Нет-нет, когда мы из этого выберемся, я никогда не встречусь с этой женщиной. Вряд ли мне будет нужно от нее что-то получить — убрать Йегера, и дело с концом”.<br/>
Девушка посмотрела на снедаемую нетерпением Хандзи, ее единственный глаз горел. Хандзи скрестила руки за спиной и покорно ожидала ответа.<br/>
“Или нет”.<br/>
Что-то в этом показалось Пик занятным.<br/>
— Я готова ответить на несколько ваших вопросов. Недолго.<br/>
Пик обняла свои колени. Посмотрим, что я смогу этим выиграть. Услуга за услугу.<br/>
Улыбка Хандзи стала еще шире. “Заме… замечательно”.<br/>
— Я могу присесть?<br/>
Хандзи провела взглядом линию от кровати до второго стула, стоявшего по ту сторону стола.<br/>
— Да. Мне безразлично куда.<br/>
Через секунду Хандзи направилась к стулу. “Так будет лучше видно ее лицо”.<br/>
Пик повернулась и продолжила пить чай — собственно, что она делала до того, как пришла Хандзи. Сжавшись, эта небольшая девушка выглядела еще меньше. Ее хотелось укрыть.<br/>
“Я никогда не надеялась, что это произойдет”.<br/>
— Каков максимальный вес, который вы можете поднять?<br/>
Пик отвечала на этот вопрос десятки раз. Эта женщина в очках могла придумать что-то более интересное.<br/>
— Несколько тонн.<br/>
— Как долго вы можете оставаться в теле своего титана?<br/>
— Я не уверена, но несколько месяцев — точно. Думаю, что может быть и дольше, но на меня как человека это негативно действует. Забываю, как делают люди.<br/>
Пик поднесла к губам кружку.<br/>
— Но не стоит думать, что я об этом сожалею. Я ношу своего титана с гордостью, это великая честь.<br/>
— Конечно! Ваш титан кажется мне очень любопытным, разве можно относиться иначе к этому чуду? Он кардинально отличается от остальных по своим навыкам и применимости в бою. Вы помните что-то из жизней предыдущих носителей? Из глубокого прошлого?<br/>
Пик наклонилась и поставила кружку рядом с пистолетом.<br/>
Пик задумалась.<br/>
— По правде говоря, при соприкосновении с памятью я не видела чего-то, о чем бы не знала прежде. В Марли хорошо ведут записи о нас и наших способностях.<br/>
— Но память помогла вам на тренировках?<br/>
— В моей памяти были похожие события, но со временем, конечно, оружие противников становилось более совершенным, и испытывать его на себе пришлось уже мне. Так что нет.<br/>
— Часто что-то непредвиденное?<br/>
— Случается.<br/>
Пик вспомнила о том, как ей оторвало ногу и было сложно вернуться в лагерь. Девушка взглянула на свои босые пальцы и спрятала их под юбку. Хандзи это навело на следующий вопрос.<br/>
— Вам удобнее передвигаться по суше или по воде?<br/>
— Это закрытая информация.<br/>
— И все же?<br/>
— Мне нравится вода, но по суше.<br/>
— Вам нравится плавать?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Как вы ухаживаете за своим титаном?<br/>
— В смысле?<br/>
— Многие месяцы военных операций! Время от времени нужно смывать кровь врагов...<br/>
— Ваши замечания про чистку зубов неуместны. Я не готова обсуждать с вами гигиену.<br/>
У Хандзи было еще много вопросов.<br/>
— Как вы предпочитаете спать?<br/>
— Вы видели.<br/>
— Это было в лесу, и только один раз.<br/>
— Люблю спать на лужайке в компании единорогов.<br/>
Хандзи хмыкнула.<br/>
— То есть, не скажете?<br/>
— Не скажу.<br/>
— Даже если это поможет что-то понять о природе титанов?<br/>
— Вы спрашиваете не о титанах, а обо мне и моих привычках. Нет.<br/>
— Но для других титанов это в принципе невозможно. И все же… Есть в армии кто-то, кто обычно ухаживает за вами? Укрывает вас на ночь?<br/>
— Титаны не чувствуют холод, — Пик гневно отвернулась. —  В самом деле, вы знаете это лучше меня.<br/>
— В форме титана вы долго, не день и не два. Все может быть иначе, чем с нашими прямоходящими друзьями. И голод тоже. Вы чем-нибудь перекусываете? Не кого-нибудь... Может быть, рыба?<br/>
Пик покраснела от возмущения. Даже в полутьме было видно, как кровь прилила к ее щекам.<br/>
— Мне не нравятся ваши вопросы. Уходите.<br/>
— Никто не хочет, чтобы вы заболели! Нужно знать, как о вас лучше заботиться. Вашему титану когда-нибудь заплетали волосы? Я думаю, вам пошел бы венок из цветов.<br/>
Хандзи не ощущала, когда ее любопытство переходит грань. Пик поднялась, не отрывая взгляда от пола, и указала рукой на дверь.<br/>
— Оставьте меня в покое. Мне некомфортно. Я обычный титан-перевозчик.<br/>
— В том-то и дело! Вы титан, а это так необычно и притягательно. Тем более, такой интересный!<br/>
По мнению Хандзи, это было достаточное объяснение для всех людей (и титанов).<br/>
— Помимо этого, я женщина и Воин. Ваши вопросы неуместны.<br/>
До этого улыбавшаяся Хандзи только сейчас поняла, что переборщила, и нужно взять себя в руки. Но как же это сложно, когда речь идет о чем-то настолько прекрасном.<br/>
Хандзи встала. Ну что же, уютная комнатка Пик, мы прощаемся.<br/>
— Прошу прощения за бестактность. Надеюсь, в будущем у нас еще будет возможность поговорить в более приятных условиях.<br/>
Пик не стала отвечать.<br/>
— Спасибо за разговор.<br/>
— Пожалуйста.<br/>
Перед тем, как раствориться в темноте, Хандзи обратилась к девушке еще раз. Та собирала немногие вещи и собиралась потушить лампу.<br/>
— Позвольте еще один вопрос?<br/>
Вежливость еще понадобится в этих отношениях. Пик повернулась.<br/>
— Когда все кончится, вы хотели бы вернуться на остров? Мне было бы интересно поработать с вами…<br/>
— По своей воле — нет.<br/>
— И изучить записи Марли. Спасибо за этот разговор.<br/>
— До свидания.<br/>
Тем не менее, настроение у Хандзи было прекрасное.</p>
<p>Как прекрасно плавать на море титаном… с титаном.</p>
<p>В гостиной горел камин, все уже разошлись. Кроме одного, которого оставили спать здесь.<br/>
— Дай угадаю, ты приставала к марлийке.<br/>
— Она элдийка.<br/>
— Это детали.<br/>
Хандзи осматривала полки, проверяла тюки.<br/>
— При других обстоятельствах я бы перерезал ей горло. Первым бы перерезал. На пару с этой сукой Йегер положил весь наш отряд, никого из них не вернуть. Не лезь к ней.<br/>
Слабый свет, оружие, припасы, одежда. Одежда...<br/>
— Ты меня понимаешь, Леви.<br/>
— Понимаю, и поэтому прошу тебя. Ложись спать, до рассвета осталось недолго. В этой форме она обыкновенная женщина, четыре глаза, за тобой такого не водилось.<br/>
Хандзи пропустила это замечание мимо ушей, ее больше занимало другое. Кажется, она нашла, что искала, и это ее обрадовало. Как и весь вечер сегодня. Когда еще удастся поговорить с титаном-девушкой?<br/>
— Спасибо за заботу, Леви.<br/>
Главнокомандующая была где-то далеко, и этот мир был более добрым и светлым чем тот, в котором они находились. Наука всегда выводила Хандзи из повседневности. Капрал только выдохнул. Главнокомандующая исчезла в проеме вновь.<br/>
— Черт бы тебя побрал, четыре глаза.</p>
<p>— Извините за вторжение, — силуэт Хандзи проступил в полутьме. — Я принесла вам плед.<br/>
О титанах нужно заботиться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>